The objective of this investigation is to devise a quick and reliable method for the diagnosis of disease caused by opportunistic fungi with special reference to common systemic Candida infections which occur in immunosuppressed patients with cancer by using gas-liquid-chromatography (GLC) from the classical, time-consuming cultural methods. A specific pyrolysis gas chromatographic method has been devised to identify Candida albicans from the clinical specimens. This was achieved by obtaining similar "fingerprints" from the analyses of serum obtained from the rabbits infected with C. albicans and the serum mock inoculated with the same organism under in vitro conditions. This method is very simple and requires no derivatization. Another gas chromatographic method has been developed for identification of different Candida species based on the quantitative differences in phenylethylalcohol (PEA) and phenyllactic acid (PLA) production under in vitro conditions. PGLC study will be extended to identify the other fungi from clinical specimens. An elaborative animal study will be conducted to correlate the stage of the systemic infection with characteristic "fingerprints" of body fluid and tissues.